She Wolf
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Stiles goes to visit a new alpha Derek and makes a request. This is a fem!Stiles story.
1. Chapter 1

"She Wolf"

 **I made a video of this on Youtube and some people have requested that I make a story based on it. It's called "Stiles is a She Wolf" if anyone wants to check it out. Please enjoy and review!**

Hearing the familiar sound of an old blue jeep pulling up to the house, Derek Hale stopped his usual workout and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it on as he left the room he was in.

Making his way down the stairs of the burned down house, Derek found a nervous looking M. "Stiles" Stilinski opening the door.

Sniffing the air around her, he growled lowly when he picked up an odd scent around her but shook it off as he made his way over.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek demanded.

Looking over at Derek, the girl appeared so small and fragile in the large red hoodie she had on.

Her whiskey eyes were surrounded by dark circles and she looked even more pale than usual.

"Derek, we need to talk." She said.

Narrowing his eyes at how rough her voice sounded, Derek felt his wolf whining, worried over the girl.

Even though Scott McCall made it obvious that he didn't want anything to do with Derek, the new alpha had already come to view Stiles as his packmate.

He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to argue with his wolf half.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he hovered nearby the girl.

"I need you to turn me." She stated.

Eyes growing wide at the statement, Derek listened to her heart beat to see if she was lying, but she wasn't.

He could detect the strong, firm heartbeats and by the expression on her face, he knew that she was telling him the truth.

"You want me to bite you?" He asked making sure he heard her properly.

If he were being honest, ever since he became an alpha, he had the desire to start creating a pack of his own and he would need to search out people to bite.

Stiles would be a perfect candidate to turn since she already knew about werewolves and had been helping Scott out when Derek wasn't around or Scott was too stubborn to go to Derek himself for help.

"No, not want, I need you to bite me." Stiles said.

She then seemed to sway and Derek found himself reaching out for her, placing his hands on her hips to steady her.

"Stiles, what is going on with you? Why do you need me to bite you?" Derek demanded.

"Because I'm dying." She stated.

Eyes flashing crimson red at the statement, Derek had to build up all of his self control to not growl loudly.

Once Stiles was able to stand properly on her own, she then made her way into the burned living room and sat down on the antique couch that Derek had dragged in.

"You don't know this, but my mom died when I was a kid. It was scary, and it nearly destroyed my dad to watch her go through it." Stiles began to explain.

Moving to stand in front of Stiles, Derek crossed his arms and stared down at the girl, smelling the fear and the saltiness of the tears she was trying not to shed.

"The doctors said that the disease is hereditary. That there was a chance I could have it. When I was at the hospital visiting Lydia, I fainted. The doctors checked me over and gave me the news. I have frontotemporal dementia. And there is no cure." Stiles revealed.

Horrified by the news, Derek couldn't do anything but stand there.

How could it be that someone else he had come to care for was going to end up dying on him?

"I can't put my dad through that again. Mom getting sick, losing her mind and screaming at the invisible monsters in her head. By the end of the first year, she wasn't herself anymore. She was a shell. It ruined Dad. If he has to go through the same thing with me, I'm scared it'll actually kill him." Stiles' voice cracked.

Staring down at Stiles, so young and full of life, the only person who was brave enough to stand up to him, she reminded him so much of Paige.

Paige, the first ever long of his life, who had died at the same age Stiles was.

He had failed to save Paige, but he wasn't going to let Stiles down.

Sitting down beside her on the couch, Derek pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms around, trying to provide comfort and Stiles clung to him.

"I'll do it." He said.

Pulling away, Stiles looked up and Derek whined at the sight of the tears falling down her face.

"You will?" She asked.

Cupping her face between his large hands, Derek used his thumbs to wipe away the tears falling from her brown eyes, her brown hair framing it which made him think of Paige.

He was scared that the bite wouldn't take and Stiles would die in his arms just like Paige had, but his wolf was certain that this loud mouthed girl would be able to survive it.

Stiles was too stubborn to not make the change.

"I will. Do you want it now or-"

"Now. The longer I wait, the worst I'll get and the doctors will tell my dad. I can't have that happen." Stiles told Derek.

Smiling at how much she cared for her father's wellbeing, Derek pulled Stiles up onto his lap to help her get comfortable.

Even though she was sick and dying, she was more concerned about how it will affect her father.

She was becoming a werewolf for him, not because she selfishly wanted the power, like Jackson did.

She would make a great second in command.

"All right. Try to relax." He whispered in her ear.

Leaning against Derek's chest, Stiles glanced up to see the man's eyes glow red while his face shifted.

When Peter had tried to bite her, she felt scared and uncomfortable, and wanted to run away from the deranged werewolf.

With Derek, she felt at ease and safe in his arms, eagerly waiting for him to turn her.

Closing her eyes, Stiles tilted her head to the side, bearing her throat to her alpha who growled n appreciation at the show of submission.

Pulling her hair and sweater out of the way, Derek sunk his fangs into Stiles' shoulder, making her whimper at the pain, but she tried not to focus on the pain.

Instead, she breathed in Derek's scent and focused on it instead, using it to take her mind off the pain.

Soon enough, Stiles found herself drifting off to sleep and turned to Derek when she felt him pull his fangs out of her shoulder.

"My, what big teeth you have." She whispered teasingly.

Smiling down at her, Derek nuzzled against Stiles and noticed that her wound was already beginning to heal over and her body heated up, signaling the change.

"Get some rest, Mieczyslawa. I'll be here when you wake up." Derek said.

Nodding, Stiles curled up in Derek's arms, sleep consuming her fully.

As she drifted off, she wondered how Derek had learned what her first name was.

(The next day…)

Moaning, Stiles stretched out on the mattress she was sleeping on, being woken up by the sounds of birds chirping outside.

Rolling over, Stiles opened her eyes to find she was in Derek's bedroom and noticed that it seemed to be in better condition than the rest of the house.

Sniffing around, Stiles found that her sense of smell was stronger, and she was able to tell that Derek was downstairs.

Getting up, Stiles paused when she realized that she felt fully awake and filled with energy, but it was different from her ADHD, although still similar in a way.

Feeling curious, Stiles felt up her hand and remembered the claws she had seen Derek and Scott use.

Thinking of them, she watched as her nails grew out and became claws, making her smile in satisfaction.

Sneaking into the room, Derek peered inside and smiled at his first beta as she seemed to be trying to learn about her new abilities.

Sniffing the air, Stiles whirled around, finding Derek watching her and her eyes glowed gold, showing that she had completed the transition to werewolf.

"It worked!" Stiles bounced in place happily.

"Yes, it did. I wasn't worried. I knew you would make the change. Come on, time to show you how everything is done." Derek held a hand out for her.

Feeling full trust in her alpha, Stiles reached out and placed her hand in his own, allowing him to escort her out of the room.

"Hey, Derek, how did you know my name?" Stiles asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"I looked at your ID when I hid out at your house." He informed.

"Okay, but how did you know how to pronounce it? I go by Stiles because no one, but my family, could say it without butchering the polish language." Stiles said.

"I've learnt to speak various languages over time. Comes in handy when you meet werewolves from different countries." Derek explained.

Nodding at that in acceptance, Stiles followed Derek out into the forest and breathed in the scent of nature all around her.

Eyes glowing gold, Stiles smiled as she stepped forward, enjoying the feeling on the sun beating down on her face and the cool air tickling her skin.

Watching Stiles as she seemed to be exploring the area around her, Derek smiled and knew he had made the right choice in choosing her as his first beta.

Now, they just needed a few more members and they would be a true pack.

Walking up behind Stiles, Derek placed his hands on her hips, stopping her from continuing her exploration as he used her senses to track down a mole she heard in the earth.

Looking up at her alpha, Stiles found him wearing a wolfish grin (she mentally laughed at the pun) and his eyes were glowing red.

"Try to keep up, pup." He teased and took off running.

Laughing, Stiles gave chase, feeling her wolf wanting to play with her alpha and run through the woods with him.

She couldn't wait for her first full moon.

The scenery around her blurred and her vision turned red as she moved at a speed she never thought possible and she soon caught up to her alpha, running alongside him.

(A few days later…)

Scott was pacing around outside in the parking lot, worrying over Stiles.

His mother had told him about Stiles being told she had frontotemporal dementia and Scott was worried over how Stiles would react to the news.

He spent the last few days calling her, but she never answered and he worried that she may have killed herself so she wouldn't suffer the same way her mother had.

"Scott, I'm sure she's fine." Allison Argent, his wonderful girlfriend, told him.

They had been worrying over Lydia Martin, trying to see if she had been turned into a werewolf by Peter.

Allison's father had informed her that a select few special people were immune to werewolf bites or being turned by other supernatural creatures.

Much to Allison's relief, Lydia was one of those people.

"I can't help it. Stiles, me, her dad and my mom…all of us were sacred that this could happen. That she would die the same way her mom did. It was awful, Allison. Stiles tried to act all brave and everything, but it hit her really hard." Scott said.

When Allison had been told about the disease, she looked it up and was horrified by what she found.

Stiles was a good person and imagining her going through those horrors.

Just then, everyone's attention was captured by a familiar blue jeep and Scott felt relief consume him at the sight of it.

The jeep pulled into a parking space and Scott was about to rush over to greet Stiles but stopped when the door opened, and the girl stepped out.

Stiles was wearing black leather boots that reached up to her knees and had a slight heel, dark skinny jeans, a black skin-tight top and a black leather jacket.

Her hair was curled, shining with various shades of brown and bronze in the sunlight and her lips were coated in pink lipstick and she wore a silver triskele necklace that hung above her cleavage.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia exclaimed when she saw the girl.

"I think that's Stilinski." Danny stated.

As if she could hear him, Stiles looked over and smiled at him before slinging her purse over her shoulder and made her way towards the school.

Scott, Allison and Lydia continued to stare at her in shock while Stiles soaked up the attention everyone was giving her, feeling pleased by it.

As she walked into the school, her eyes landed on Isaac Lahey.

Her wolf seemed to jump to attention at the sight of the boy and Stiles knew who she would be recommending to Derek after school.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Building a Pack"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The second Stiles had returned to school, she had been scoping out candidates to join the newly formed Hale pack.

Two students popped into her mind and they were Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes, two students who were always by themselves and in pain.

Erica was sick and suffered from seizures every so often.

One day, she had one in the middle of the hall and a student decided to film it with his phone.

Stiles, who was now a werewolf and had already decided to have Erica join her pack, felt enraged that someone was hurting her future pack mate.

Without thinking, she had stormed over and grabbed the phone out of the boy's hand and threw it at the wall, shattering it.

When he tried to yell at her or hit her, Stiles simply glared and it was like he could tell that she was now a predator.

Feeling fearful of the brunette, the boy took off running and Stiles scooped Erica up in her arms, being as gentle as possible and bumped into Isaac.

She handed him her keys and demanded he drive them to the hospital as fast as possible.

Stunned, Isaac did as he was told and drove the jeep there while Stiles held Erica in the back seat, running her fingers through her hair and whispering words of encouragement.

Trying to take Erica's mind off the pain, Stiles remembered that the girl liked comics and started talking about her favorite DC characters.

Stiles had commented that Wonder Woman and Catwoman were the two most badass DC women and Erica agreed, though she did state that she liked Batman out of all the heroes.

They arrived at the hospital quickly and Stiles carried Erica in with a worried Isaac following, unsure of what else he was supposed to do.

He watched as Stiles placed Erica down on a gurney and the girl was being tended to by nurses, one of then he recognized as Scott's mom.

Melissa had praised him and Stiles for bringing Erica in, then she had the girl wheeled away to tend to her.

Later on, Scott arrived and made his way over to Stiles.

The she-wolf nearly rolled her eyes when she saw Allison following him.

She liked Allison, really, but the fact that her family have been hunting werewolves for 2000 years made her feel wary that the girl would one day shoot an arrow through her eye.

"Hey, how's Erica?" He asked.

"Not sure. They won't tell since we're not family." Stiles huffed.

"How did you manage to get her here so fast?" Allison questioned.

"Isaac drove. You know Isaac, right? He's on the lacrosse team with us." Stiles pointed over at the blond.

"Um, hi." Isaac smiled sheepishly at the attention.

Turning back to look at Stiles, Scott couldn't help but really take her in.

She had changed so much over the last few days and she seemed to be avoiding him.

"So, um, I-I'm gonna head back to school now. I guess I'll see you around." Isaac said as he handed Stiles back her keys.

When he did so, Isaac's fingers brushed over Stiles' palm and he felt a sense of calm overcome him.

Being this close to the girl now that the panic had faded away, Isaac could feel a calming aura around Stiles and he felt like nuzzling up against it but resisted the urge.

"Sure. Maybe we can hang out some time." Stiles smiled.

Unable to resist, Isaac smiled back, and it grew even bigger when he saw the pleased gleam in Stiles' eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." He nodded and then walked off.

Catching a scent, Scott started sniffing and it made Stiles feel like rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Scott, what is it?" Allison asked.

"I-I think I smell another wolf." He informed quietly.

"Oh my god, Peter really did settle for you, didn't he?" Stiles commented.

The dark-haired duo stared at Stiles, looking confused, but then she glowed her eyes at them, showing them what she meant.

"Stiles, you're a-"Scott gasped.

Allison quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

"Yeah, I am." Stiles confirmed.

"But why? When did this happen?" Allison asked her.

"After I found out I was sick. I knew the bite would heal me. I had no other choice. Scott, you know that better than anyone." Stiles told him.

She gave him a meaningful look, begging him to understand her reasoning.

"Stiles, you didn't have to do this. This isn't the best life and you know it." Scott exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean being healthy? Not having to worry about my mind becoming mush? Spending the last two years of my life rotting away in a hospital bed, being plagued with nightmares that I can never wake up from? Feeling like my own mind is being destroyed and is rebelling against me? Dying the same gruesome way my mom did? That's what I deserve?" Stiles demanded.

Allison looked away, feeling tears gathering in her eyes, especially when she heard Stiles' voice crack when she described the way her mother had died, the way she would have if Derek hadn't turned her.

Scott's anger at Derek for biting Stiles faded away.

He knew that Stiles had no other choice.

If Derek had turned her way and refused to give her the bite, Stiles probably would have stolen one of her father's guns and shot herself, sparing herself the torture of the illness.

"No, it's not. Stiles, I'm sorry. I don't want you to die. And I would rather you be alive as a werewolf than dead as a human. But this life…it's so hard I would never force this on anyone and I hat that you have to go through it." Scott explained.

"I'm not you, Scottie. Derek's been helping me through it all. He says I'm a natural.

"Well, you did train me." Scott grinned.

"Wait, are you the only one Derek's planning on turning?" Allison couldn't help but ask.

"So far. As a new alpha, he feels the desire the build a pack. As his second in command, it's my job to help him find new members to join." Stiles stated.

"New members?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but he won't bite them unless they want it. Although, I really hope Erica says yes." Stiles looked over when she saw the Reyes arrives.

They were speaking with the doctor, asking how Erica was doing and they looked visibly worried.

"Erica?" Allison questioned.

"She's sick, really sick. If she doesn't get turned, she'll die. She has a clock ticking on her life, just like I did. She needs this. Erica has always been sick and never really got a chance to live. With the bite, she'll get that life. I know you guys don't approve, but it needs to be done." Stiles told them.

"My dad's not going to like it." Allison shook her head.

She had learned that not all werewolves were monsters, but her family had been raised to think differently.

"I don't care. We're saving an innocent life here." Stiles said.

"What about Isaac? Are you planning on making him a member of your pack too?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I-I don't know why, but…when I first saw him, it-it's like my wolf just recognized him as a pack mate." Stiles told him.

"Did your wolf see me as one?" Scott asked her.

"Yes, but at the moment, you're an omega. That's not safe, Scott. I know you and Derek have issues, but, Scott… That whole killing the alpha that turned you to become human again thing? It's total bullshit. You wouldn't have become human again if you killed Peter. You would have become an alpha." Stiles informed.

"How do you know that?" Allison asked stunned.

"I found some old Hale journals that survived the fire. Derek let me read them. Anyway, as you now know, killing Peter wouldn't have helped you. It would have opened a whole new can of trouble. You can barely handle the power of a beta. Imagine the power of an alpha. You're too new. Also, you're just too good to kill anyone. Even a psychopath like Peter." Stiles said.

Feeling upset by the news that he really was stuck as a werewolf for good, Scott also realized that Stiles was right.

He didn't have it in him to kill anyone.

Besides, he supposed there were some good thing about being a werewolf.

His asthma was no longer an issue, he made it to first string and he had a girlfriend.

None of those things would have happened without becoming a werewolf.

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I'm just gonna have to learn to deal with it. And I'm gonna have to accept that Derek's gonna be hanging around more often. But I still don't like him." Scott grinned.

Laughing at that, Stiles pulled Scott into a hug and the two wolves purred in content.

(Later on…)

It was now night time and Stiles was watching over Erica.

She was resting comfortably and was recovering fine from her seizure.

Sensing her alpha's aura, Stiles glanced behind her at Derek and the man slid up to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You smell like Scott." He commented.

"Yeah, I told him. He said he'll learn to deal with everything." Stiles grinned.

Pleased that his first beta was happy that her friend hadn't rejected her, Derek smiled down at her and kissed her temple.

"I went to check out Isaac. Did you know his father was abusing him?" Derek asked.

It felt like someone had doused her with ice water when the news was given to her.

Whipping around, Stiles gripped Derek's shirt, her eyes wide with worry for the blond boy.

"What? No, I did not know that! Is he okay?" Stiles demanded.

Placing his hands on her cheeks, Derek rubbed her face with his thumbs, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, he is now. I gave him the bite already. He's back at the house, resting. now, I guess it's time to see our next pack mate." Derek told her.

Relaxing when she heard Isaac was safe at their den, Stiles nodded and grabbed Derek's hands, pulling him off into the room Erica was resting in.

The blonde was awake, staring down at the new bottle of pills the doctor prescribed for her.

"Hey, Catwoman." Stiles greeted.

Surprised that she had guests, Erica managed a small smile for the girl who had treated her with such kindness earlier that day.

"Hey, Stiles. Who's that guy?" Erica asked looking intimidated.

"This is Derek. He's here to help." Stiles said.

"Help me with what?" Erica asked.

"With your illness. I know a way to make it all go away. You won't have to take pills ever again." Derek informed.

"Yeah, right. These doctors have been working on me for years, but you somehow have some miracle cure?" Erica scoffed.

Walking over to the side of the bed, Stiles picked up one of Erica's hands and felt a whine build up at how cold she felt.

"Erica, I know this is all hard to believe, but it's true. Just last week, I was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia. Derek healed me." Stiles told her.

Stunned by the news, Erica looked between the two dark haired people in leather jackets, feeling curious over what their connection was.

"How did he do that?" Erica asked.

Eyes glowing red, Derek gave a small grin down at Erica who looked entranced.

Looking over at Stiles, she was shocked to see the pretty whiskey colored eyes were now burning gold.

Everything was explained to Erica and she eagerly jumped at getting the bite, wanting to be healthy and able to wake up without worrying about having a seizure.

Derek decided to give it to her tomorrow when she would be checked out of the hospital by her parents.

Once that was decided, Stiles and Derek rushed off to the Hale house to check up on Isaac.

He was sleeping on a mattress and Stiles cooed over him, moving over and pulling his head onto her lap, gently running her fingers through his blond curls.

Watching over his two betas, Derek smiled as he saw how Stiles had unknowingly stepped into the role of a pack mother, tending to and caring for the younger members of the pack.

"You're really handling this well, Mie. Better than any other non-born wolves would have." Derek complimented.

Head picking up at the sound of the nickname Derek had christened her with, Stiles beamed at the praise from her alpha.

"Thanks. I just hope Isaac and Erica will be okay with it, too." Stiles said.

"They will because they have us." Derek stated.

Walking over, Derek kneeled down behind Stiles and rested his head on her shoulder.

Looking around at his burned down home, Derek frowned.

"I'm gonna have this place fixed up. It's in no condition for a pack." Derek said.

"Really? I mean, you're really okay with having this place rebuilt?" Stiles asked feeling stunned.

She knew how special the Hale house was to Derek and was stunned that he would want it to be torn down and rebuilt.

"Yeah. It's something that needs to be done so I can provide for my pack. It's what good alphas do." Derek informed.

"Where are you going to stay while it's being built?" Stiles questioned.

Derek remained silent, unsure of the answer.

"Derek." Stiles gave him a look that reminded him of his mother.

"I don't know. There's an abandoned train depot around here. I could stay there." Derek decided.

"Are you out of your frigging mind? You are not staying in that place! No way! You're staying with me. And so is Isaac. I'm not letting my alpha and my pup stay anywhere that's not safe." Stiles stated.

She cradled Isaac's head against her stomach, almost as though she were trying to shield him from any and all dangers.

Knowing that he would be unable to talk her out of it, Derek simply rested his head against her neck and placed a kiss there.

(The next day…)

When Isaac had woken up as a werewolf, he automatically felt the bond between himself, his alpha and his other beta.

He soaked up the attention Stiles gave him and loved it when she would play with his hair, it reminded him of his mother.

Erica was then turned, and she was eager to strut around town, showing everyone that she was no longer someone who could be bullied or messed with.

Derek had given Stiles his credit card and ordered her to get their two new pups some proper clothes to wear.

Isaac and Erica followed Stiles around like eager puppies, pulling her off to the places they wanted to go check out and what they wanted.

Now that she was no longer ugly (Stiles almost took her head off for saying that about herself) Erica wanted to show off her body and flaunt how beautiful she really was.

When they arrived at school Monday morning, everyone was stunned by what they saw.

Stiles was strutting down the halls, being flanked by Isaac and Erica, all three of them wearing designer clothing and leather jackets.

Scott was watching the trio of wolves as they walked down the halls, stunned with how much attention they had brought to themselves.

He hadn't realized how much the bite could really affect someone.

Erica and Isaac seemed more confident than they had originally been, both of them eager to follow Stiles' every move which made Scott wonder who the real alpha of the pack was.

"Hey, Scottie." Stiles greeted as she came up to him.

"Hey. So, I see you two have been turned. How does it feel?" Scott asked the blond duo.

"Pretty good." Isaac said.

"Like nothing can destroy us." Erica smirked.

"Easy, Catwoman. Keep the claws away." Stiles joking chided.

"Just pointing it out, Wonder Woman." Erica smiled happily at the second in command.

Shaking her head fondly, Stiles brushed a long blond curl off Erica's shoulder and the girl beamed at the attention.

"Anyway, we should get to class. See you at lacrosse practise, McCall." Isaac smirked.

The blond duo then strutted off down the halls, Erica flipping her hair as she did so.

"Should we be worried?" Scott asked Stiles as they watched.

"They'll be fine." Stiles grinned.

The bell then rang, and the two wolves rushed off to their classes before they got a detention.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Full Moon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Erica had taken an interest in a student named Vernon Boyd who seemed to be very lonely and had no friends at school and his parents were too busy to pay attention to him.

Noticing how much Erica seemed to like him, Stiles went to Derek to suggest Boyd become a member of their pack, especially after Isaac became friends with him.

Derek agreed to talk to Boyd about becoming a member of the pack, but after the full moon.

It was Stiles, Isaac and Erica's first full moon and Scott was going to be joining them since he felt like giving the pack a chance.

"Oh, I feel like I'm on a sugar high. Everything is all tingly." Stiles commented.

She was helping Derek set up the basement of the Stilinski home for everyone to use during the full moon since her father would be working all night long.

"You can feel the moon's pull. The others are gonna start feeling all hyper, too." Derek informed.

Instead of chains, Stiles decided to have Alan Deaton, the former Emissary of the Hale pack, trap them all in the basement with mountain ash.

Derek had been against it at first, but Stiles assured him that they would be fine.

Deaton was fond of Scott and Stiles, so he would like to help them out during the full moon until they were able to control their shifts perfectly.

Stiles was setting down pillows and blankets, wanting them to have something comfortable to sleep on during the night.

Looking down at her hands, she noticed that they were switching from regular human ones to a wolf's paw covered in black and white fur.

"Am I supposed to be shifting now?" Stiles asked.

Walking over to her, Derek took Stiles' hand in his own, watching as it shifted and her eyes were glowing gold.

"Usually, no. It just means you're really in tune with your wolf. You'll be fine. Just remember to think about your anchor." Derek said and kissed her paw.

Smiling up at him, Stiles glanced around the basement and anticipated what would happen that night.

Soon enough, Isaac and Erica arrived with bags with clothing in them.

Scott came rushing in a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I had to tell something to my mom before coming over." Scott apologized.

"Why didn't you just tell her you were sleeping over at my house?" Stiles asked.

"Because she thought I was really going to Allison's." Scott explained.

Rolling her eyes at that, Erica leaned up against the wall behind her.

Isaac was on the floor with Stiles, lying his head on her lap and she gently ran her fingers through his hair, making him purr happily at the attention.

The comfort being brought to him by the second in command made him feel like he could face the full moon with ease.

"All right, remember, when Deaton creates the circle, we're stuck in here until morning. No one can get out. Hopefully, we won't have to do this every time." Derek said.

"This is my third full moon. I think I should be in better control than the others." Scott spoke up.

"Yeah, but you also have your anchor. The others need to work on finding theirs to help them." Stiles reminded

"What's your anchor, Stiles?" Erica asked the higher-ranking beta.

Everyone turned their attention onto Stiles as she paused in grooming Isaac's hair.

"My dad." She said.

It didn't surprise Derek or Scott.

After all, Stiles had become a werewolf so she wouldn't die at a young age and could be with her father.

Noah would go insane and finally be destroyed if he lost his daughter the same way he lost his wife.

"And my pack." Stiles continued making everyone give her stunned looks.

"The pack?" Erica echoed.

"It might be my wolf, but this pack is my life. I want to be here with all of you, the people I care about the most." Stiles explained.

Unable to stop themselves, Erica and Scott gathered around Stiles, making Isaac growl in annoyance at having to share her attention with the other betas.

Watching them, Derek smiled and felt something warm bloom inside of his chest.

He had made the perfect choice in turning Stiles.

If he hadn't, he didn't believe their pack would be like this right now, slowly becoming a family that would be expanding soon enough.

Making his way over, Derek crawled around the wriggling betas and managed to put himself in the middle of the tussle, right where Stiles located.

Sensing her alpha behind her, Stiles turned and smiled up at him and her eyes were gold while his were red.

Leaning up, she nuzzled at his chest before she tilted her head to the side, showing her neck and he gently bit it affectionately.

The full rose high in the sky and the betas all started turning.

As everyone started turning, they tried to fight for control, but the moon was whispering things to them.

Whispering the pleasures of breaking free and throwing off the chains of humanity, run off into the night and go for a hunt in the forest.

Perhaps they would be able to find a deer to take down and devour or bathe in the cool river water.

There were hunters in town, they should track them down and kill them before they came and gunned the pack down.

Scott managed to get control first, thinking about Allison, his mother, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski, the most important people to him, his family.

Panting hard, Scott curled up in a corner and Derek nodded at him, pleased to see that the usually out of control beta had finally managed to find a way to resist the call of the moon.

Erica and Isaac were groaning in pain, their bodies shifting and eyes glowing gold as they wriggled around on the floor, unable to think properly.

As for Stiles, she was clutching at her head, trying to calm her breathing as her body transformed.

"Focus. Try to think of your anchors. Find them and focus on them. Think of nothing but your anchors." Derek called.

Hearing Derek's voice, Stiles snapped out of the feral thoughts running through her mind and looked around her at her pack.

Erica seemed to be calming down, but Isaac still seemed to be struggling.

Feeling the urge to comfort him, Stiles crawled over to the blond boy and pulled him into her arms.

The scent of Stiles, night air and lavender, filled Isaac's nose and it made him snap out of his wolfish state and focus more on her.

"You okay?" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac nodded.

Pleased that one of her puppies was fine, Stiles then moved on to Erica and helped her shake off the urge to break out of the basement.

Finally, Stiles checked on Scott and he was in better control than the blonds.

Pleased with what he was seeing, Derek moved up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest.

"You're doing perfectly. Handling things almost like an alpha." He crooned in her ear.

"Now that I can't hear the moon trying to make me loose control, this is almost easy. But I still feel pretty buzzed. This going to pass soon?" Stiles moaned as she leaned up against him.

Her neck was stretched out and her hair fell over onto one side of her head, exposing the freckled expanse of her throat which had caught the attention of Derek who was staring at it entranced.

Erica, Isaac and Scott were wrestling on the basement floor, having gained control, but were still feeling "buzzed" as Stiles had put it.

They needed to find a way to work off the excess energy that the moon was giving them, and they decided wrestling was the best way to do it.

Grinning at the sight of his pack, Derek couldn't help but let himself be affected by the full moon, ducking his head down and nibbling along Stiles' neck making her giggle as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You're in a good mood, sourwolf." She commented.

"I haven't felt this kind of happiness in a long time, Mie. Let me enjoy it." He rumbled.

(Morning…)

Everyone had fallen asleep around 3:00 in the morning.

They had instinctually gathered into a pile and had fallen asleep on top of each other, taking comfort in their pack members scents, body heat and heart beats.

Deaton made his way to the basement and broke the mountain ash circle, smiling as he gazed over the pack.

He had intended for Stiles to become his pupil and train her to become an Emissary and hoped for Scott to perhaps become a True Alpha, but he supposed this was just as good.

He doubted Derek would have been able to take proper care of his pack without Stiles and Scott fully joining it.

Deciding to allow them to sleep a bit longer, Deaton snuck away, long before Noah returned home and stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom.

The pack didn't wake up, not until Stiles smelled her father cooking bacon and jumped out of the pile to yell at Noah for eating food that wasn't healthy for him.

The end.


End file.
